La reine amoureuse
by CharlotteOfraises
Summary: Pourquoi c'est toujours les commandants ou les officier wraith qui tombent amoureux d'humaine ? Pourquoi ça ne serait pas un couple Reine/homme pour une fois ?
1. Chapitre 1 Une repas inhabituel

**On a l'air d'être beaucoup à s'imaginer des couples entre un wraith , beau gosse ,bien baraqué , super intelligent et tout , et une femme lambda qui a rien demandé mais qui fini toujours dans le lit du méchant ( enfin méchant au départ mais avec tout sa, je crois qu'on a un peu cassé leur image XD)**

**Mais POURQUOI c'est jamais une Reine qui a le coup de foudre pour son gouter ? Hein ?Cela dit j'ai pas lu TOUTES les fics de ce sites non plus , il y en peut être une je sais pas ...**

**Et donc , l'idée m'est venue d'en faire une où ce coup ci c'est une joli Reine wraith qui aura droit à son amourette ^^**

**Et dire que j'arrive à avoir ce genre d'idée de fic a 11h30 au soir , bien au chaud dans mon lit XD J'ai un cerveau au top , il fonctionne même dans le noir ( gloups … Rodney Mackay sort de ce corps !!!)**

**Oui bon voilà , donc vous l'aurez comprit , cette fanfic , c'est l'histoire d'amour d'une Reine et ...d'un type , vous verrez bien lequel … ( j'adore l'amour … mais chez les autres uniquement ! XD pas pour moi )**

**Évidemment aucun personnage ne m'appartient ,exceptés la Reine qui n'est pas une de celle apparues dans la série, elle , elle sort tout droit de ce grand creux qui me sert de cerveau ^^**

* * *

_Pov Reine ( 3éme personne du singulier)_

L'ennui … L'ennui et la solitude … C'est se qui caractérisait le plus sa vie …

Rassurer ses imbéciles de soldats pas sa simple présence , leur faire plaisir en ordonnant un attaque , remplacer les soldats perdus …Elle n'a fait que ça pendant 10 000 ans …

Il faut dire qu'être une reine wraith n'offre pas beaucoup de distraction … Elle avait bien sur de nombreux adorateurs à sa disposition, mais quelles occupations pouvaient-t-ils lui apporter? Les massages incessants finissaient par la lasser et elle détestait passer la nuit avec des hommes qui la craignait plus qu'il ne la désirait …

Un officier entra dans ses appartements , suivi de deux gardes et d'un homme.

« -Ma Reine , dit l'officier en s'inclinant légèrement . Voici l'un des humains prit lord de la dernière sélection , un humain … d'Atlantis. »

En effet , l'insigne des occupants de la cité de leur anciens ennemis était affiché sur son épaule. La Reine sourit .

« -Un repas à la hauteur d'une Reine , déclara-t-elle en se levant de son trône. Laissez nous ! »

Les trois wraiths se retirèrent , les laissant seuls .

L'homme était fatigué , il avait faim . Ses cheveux brun étaient collants de sueur . S'incruster dans son esprit serait facile ...Elle s'approcha de lui , sa longue robe de velours couleur grenat trainant derrière elle. Elle caressa sa joue et projeta son mental dans le sien pour prendre le contrôle de son corps et éviter qu'il ne tente de s'enfuir ou de l'attaquer .Il tomba à genoux . Elle tournait autour de lui , comme un aigle tourne autour de sa proie. Elle arracha l'écusson d'Atlantis de son épaule et observa ce pauvre bout de tissu dans ses mains . Il était bien d'Atlantis , cette cité que les siens avaient tant de fois tenté de détruire , sans succès … Ces humains étaient plus coriace que leur prédécesseurs …

« -Je ne vous apprendrez rien « , dit l'homme entre ses dents .

Elle s'interrompit dans sa réflexion et sourit .

« -Qu'es qui te fait croire que j'i l'intention de t'arracher des informations? » demanda-t-elle .

« -C'est ce que vous faites toujours . Vous voulez des informations sur Atlantis . Mais vous n'aurez rien , autant me tuer tout de suite ... »

« -Tu te trompe , répondit la Reine . Je n'ai besoin d'aucune information .J'ai faim , alors on m'apporte de la nourriture. C'est aussi simple que ça . Et puis , j'aime voir les humains trembler avant que je ne les vide de leur forces vitales ... »

« -Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture . »

Elle poussa une sorte de ronronnement , qui pouvait passer pour un rire . De l'insolence ? Elle adorait ça … Dommage qu'il faille de tuer … Le tuer ? Était-t-elle obligée de le faire ? Ne pouvait-t-elle pas le garder … avec elle …

Non ! Elle chassa cette idée. En aucun cas , une Reine comme elle ne doit se montrer faible , encore moins face à un humain . On ne faiblit pas devant sa nourriture …

Mais il y avait quelque chose ...Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à sa nourrir de lui ...Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le relâcher … Jamais une telle sensation ne s'était emparer d'elle …

Elle appela mentalement l'officier , qui accourut aussitôt .

« -Remportez le , ordonna-t-elle . Mettez le dans une cellule et que personne ne le touche … et nourrissez le ! Je ne peux me sustenter avec un homme faible et affamé . »

Bien qu'il ne cacha pas sa surprise , il ne dit rien et ordonna à deux gardes de l'emmener .La Reine retourna s'asseoir et dévisagea l'officier . Il lui demanda :

« -Ma Reine , sauf cotre respect , pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas nourri de lui ? »

La Reine de regarda durement .

« -Il a beau être n de ces humains occupant la cité lantienne , un homme faible a ce pint n'est pas digne de me nourrir. Quand il aura repris des forces amenez le moi . Je n'ai pas renoncé à lui aspirer sa vie ... »

« -Je vois … » fit l'officier , peu convaincu par ce prétexte .

Il s'inclina et tourna les talons. Elle l'interpella :

« -Ma faim ne s'est pas tarie ! Apportez moi une autre personne , en meilleur forme cette fois . »

« -A vos ordres ,ma Reine ... »

Dés qu'il fut sortit , elle soupira . Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivée . Jamais elle n'avait laissée un sursis à un humain ...Elle avait tremblée quand il était arrivé , elle avait tressaillit quand il avait parlé … Et afficher le moindre de signe de cette faiblesse signerait son arrêt de mort , elle le savait . Une Reine était trop facilement remplacée par une autre … Elle continuait de songer à cet homme quand l'officier entra , amenant avec lui son nouveau repas …

**Alors voilà ce que sa donne , j'espère que sa vous plait . Avec L'hybride de l'autre coté , je sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir 2 fanfics à la fois . Dites moi si elle vous plait et si vous voulez que je la continue . Je ne suis pas trop sur de cette histoire , même si j'avoue que j'aime bien l'idée ...^^**


	2. Chapitre 2 Un militaire sceptique

**Et donc voici le 2éme chapitre , puisque le 1er a l'air d'avoir assez plu …^^**

**Pitié , après avoir vu qui était « l'homme » , n'ayez pas une soudaine envi de me taper XD**

**Moi , je trouve que sa le fait … ou pas ! ^^**

**Sur ce , bonne lecture ( et bonne fête des cloches en retard aussi )^^**

* * *

_Pov Lorne (1ère personne du singulier)_

Je m'appelle Evan Lorne et je vais mourir , mes forces vitales absorbés par une Reine wraith .

J'ai faim , j'ai soif , j'ai mal partout ...oh bon sang je me transforme , je suis atteint du syndrome Mackay ou quoi !

J'étais en mission de reconnaissance avec mon équipe quand les wraiths ont débarqués .On a même pas eu le temps de se retourner que les darts nous avaient déjà chopés. Quand on s'est fait rematérialisés dans le hangar à dart , un wraith affamé est apparu et s'est nourri de mes trois coéquipiers sous mes yeux … un vrai vision d'horreur …

Et maintenant je suis là , devant une Reine wraith qui attend impatiemment l'heure du repas. Pour un wraith ,elle n'est pas si repoussante .

Elle est plutôt grande et fine. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses lui tombe jusqu'au reins . Elle porte une longue robe assez simple , de velours grenat. Elle est assez bien roulée en fait... Non mais sa va pas ?!!! Je pense à quoi là ?! C'est une wraith , une _wraith !_

Elle me tourne autour , m'observe , m'analyse …

Elle veut surement m'arracher des informations concernant Atlantis ...Elle peut toujours rêver ! Mais j'avoue ne pas être en position de force . Je suis à genoux , et l'emprise mentale qu'elle a sur moi m'empêche de bouger . Je réussis quand même à prononcer une phrase :

« -Je ne vous apprendrai rien. »

Elle s'arrête un instant de marcher ,comme pour mieux considérer ce que je viens de dire , puis recommence à me tourner autour.

« -Qu'es qui te fait croire que j'ai l'intention de t'arracher des informations? »

Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ? Elles le font toujours ! Tiens , le colonel Sheppard , lui, en a une bonne expérience ...

« -C'est ce que vous faites toujours , répondais-je . Vous voulez des informations sur Atlantis. Mais vous n'aurez rien , autant me tuer tout de suite ... »

En faite , je n'ai pas envi de mourir . Mais si c'est pour rester là , planté devant la Reine des ennemis de l'humanité , autant mourir tout de suite , et basculer dans le néant , tranquille …

« -Tu te trompe , me répond-t-elle. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune information. J'ai faim , alors on m'apporte de la nourriture .C'est aussi simple que ça . Et puis , j'aime voir les humains trembler avant que je ne les vides de leurs forces vitales ... »

« -Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture . »

Et voilà ! Je dois être maso! Je viens de dire exactement ce qui fallait pas !Elle va s'énerver et me faire agoniser !

Elle se met à rire … Quoi ? Sa la fait _rire _? De mieux en mieux !

Elle s'arrête et se perd dans ses pensées. On dirait qu'un combat se déroule dans sa tête , requérant toute son attention … Peut-être m'a-t-elle oublier ? Mais non , je suis toujours incapable de bouger …

Puis elle reporte son regard sur moi . Sa y est , je suis fichu , elle s'est enfin décider à manger . Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague . Surement un contact télépathique ...

En effet , l'officier et les deux gardes de tout à l'heure arrivent .

« -Remportez le . Mettez dans une cellule et que personne ne le touche … et nourrissez le! Je ne peux me sustenter avec un homme faible et affamé ! »

J'ouvre des yeux ronds , mais pas autant que l'officier . Il a l'air encore plus étonné que moi . Néanmoins , il ordonne aux deux gardes de m'emmener . Ces deux brutes épaisses m'attrapent par les bras et me trainent en dehors de la « salle du trône » de la Reine …

Ils m'amènent jusqu'à une vaste cellule , m'y enferment et me laisse seul .Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi à l'intérieur ...Je m'allonge sue la couche , à ma droite et je ferme les yeux …

Quand je me réveille , deux plus tard selon ma montre , un véritable festin m'attend. Un plateau remplit de fruit ,de pain et d'eau à été déposé à l'entrée de la cage … Je m'approche du plateau , méfiant . Et si c'était empoisonné ?

Non , c'est totalement con … Si ils veulent me tuer , ils n'ont qu'a aspirer ma vie , comme sa ma mort leur sera un peu utile …

Et je me met à manger avec avidité . Puis je me souviens de mes coéquipiers et sa me coupe l'appétit . Je pousse le plateau , écœuré.

Mais je me demande toujours : Pourquoi la Reine ne s'est pas nourri de moi ? Je ne suis pas digne d'être son plateau repas peut-être … Non, il y a autre chose … Mais quoi ?

Et quelques choses d'autre , qui me trouble encore plus : Que signifiait ces regards bizarre qu'elle m'a lancée ? Et pourquoi j'ai des fourmillements dans l'estomac quand je pense à cette Reine ?

**Pourquoi Lorne ? … Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée ! Si si je vous jure …**

**Je voulais un type d'Atlantis , qu'on connaisse , qui soit un militaire mais pas Sheppard , ce qui ne laisse plus grand choix .**

**Mais bon , imaginez un peu Lorne dans les bras (verts ) d'une Reine , ca peut peut-être le faire ! ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt ! :)**

**PS : je m'excuse pour mes fautes d'orthographes . J'essaye de me corriger le mieux possible , mais je suis pas prof de français non plus ! Et puis il y a les fautes de frappe aussi ( l'excuse ! ) ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3 Une reine déboussolée

_Pov Reine ( 3ème personne du singulier)_

Elle enrageait . Un de ses vaisseaux ruche avait été attaqué par une autre Reine . Cette garce avait tuée la moitié des soldats , enrôlée l'autre moitié et prit le commandement de la ruche . Et pourtant son comportement _calme_ étonnait ses officiers et scientifiques . En temps normal son caractère plutôt explosif l'aurait pousser à hurler sur ses pilotes à la passerelle de commande . Elle aurait même put tuer un de ses soldats dans un accès de colère … Et là ? Rien … Elle se contentait de faire les cents pas dans ses appartements . Elle ne s'énervait pas parce que la perte de son vaisseau lui semblait secondaire … Son esprit était obnubilé pas autre chose : _son _visage , qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle l'avait épargnée .

Elle ne tenait plus en place . Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de ne plus penser à rien , c'est son visage qui revenait , inlassablement , et des idées peu correctes lui venaient à l'esprit . Elle finit par poussé un cri de rage , totalement exaspérée :

« -Mais qu'a-t-il cet humain à la fin ? »

Elle se rua hors de sa chambre et s'élança dans les couloirs d'une marche rapide , tout les muscles de son corps tendus . Elle n'attendit même pas son escorte . Elle se rendit directement à _sa _cellule .

Il était assis , perdu dans ses pensées . Elle aurait aimée qu'il reste dans cette position ,immobile et qu'elle puisse l'admiré tout à son aise . Mais il se leva et lui fit face , le regard dur . Elle s'approcha doucement de la cage , il recula .

« -Tu n'as rien à craindre ... » murmura-t-elle .

« -Rien à craindre ?! Répéta-t-il , incrédule . Vous plaisantez ?! Cette endroit , pour un humain, c'est le casse-pipe !! »

Elle plongea son regard jaune dans ses yeux bleus .

« -Si j'avais voulu te tuer , je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ... » susurra-t-elle.

« -Que voulez vous de moi ? » demanda-t-il .

« -pour le moment , je n'en sais rien . Quel est ton nom ? »

Il ne répondit pas , et son sale caractère finit pas s'éveiller .

« -Répond ! Hurla-t-elle. Ton nom ?!! »

Elle s'agrippa à son esprit et le tortura mentalement , plus par habitude que par réelle intention de le faire souffrir . Il essaya de lutter et elle raffermit sa prise . Un rictus de douleur se forma sur les lèvres de l'homme et de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front .

« -Je m'appelle … Evan … Evan Lorne . » articula-t-il .

Elle relâcha la pression . Il soupira de soulagement.

« -Si vous voulez faire de moi un adorateur , vous pouvez toujours rêvez ! Dit-il . Je ne servirais pas des monstres comme vous .! »

Monstre ? Il osait la traiter de monstre ?

« -Que sais-tu de nous , pauvre humain ? Gronda-t-elle . Qui est tu pour pouvoir nous juger ? »

Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans ses quartiers . Elle fut surprise d'y trouver le commandant qui l'attendait . Il s'inclina .

« -Ma Reine , dit-il , j'ai craint le pire de ne pas vous voir ici . Où étiez vous ? »

« -C'est ma ruche et je m'y déplace comme il me plait ,répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec . Où je vais ne regarde que moi . Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« -La Reine ennemie qui a pris possession d'un de vos vaisseau a envoyer un message , dit-il . Elle souhaite vous rencontrer sur une planète neutre . Que décidez vous ? Désirez vous la voir ou devons nous lancer une attaque ? »

« -Je verrais ça plus tard . Je ne suis pas à sa botte et lui répondrais quand il me plaira . A présent laissez moi . »

« -Bien ma Reine . Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour votre service ... »

« -Que vous quittiez mes appartements me semble une bonne chose _pour mon service _... » l'interrompit-t-elle .

Il quitta la pièce et elle alla s'écrouler sur son lit . Retourner le voir avait fait pire que bien . Elle avait les jambes en coton et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil , bercée par ce nom qui lui revenait sans cesse : Evan … Evan … Evan …

Sur la passerelle , le commandant vint prendre place à coté de son second . Ce dernier demanda :

« -Qu'a-t-elle répondue ? Va-t-elle la rencontrer ou lancer directement une attaque ? »

« -Elle n'a rien répondue , répondit le commandant . Elle dit qu'elle ne va pas courir pour lui répondre , qu'elle ne viendra pas à elle comme un … Comment les humains appellent-t-ils ces bêtes déjà ? … un chien … Et ce n'est pas tout , quand je suis entré dans ses appartements , elle n'y était pas . Elle est arrivée peu après , essoufflée et vacillante . Elle n'a rien voulu me dire . Notre Reine devient de plus en plus étrange ,et ce , depuis la dernière sélection . »

« -Qu'est ce que ça cache ? » demanda le second .

« -Je l'ignore ... » avoua-t-il .

**Et voili voilou ^^**

**La reine commence un peu à perdre les pédales . Serait -ce ...l'amour ? XD**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^**

**A bientôt :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 et un militaire deséspéré

_Pov Lorne ( 1ère personne du singulier)_

Ca fait trois jours que je suis dans cette cellule , nourris ,logé , blanchi ...ah non pas blanchi … Ca fait trois jours que je porte le même t-shirt et le même pantalon . Il manque une petite salle de bain à cette prison , et ça serait parfait …

Je pense à mes coéquipiers décédés et aux autres membres de l'expédition Atlantis … Est-ce qu'ils sont entrain de me rechercher en ce moment même? Ont-ils encore l'espoir de me retrouver vivant ? Ca fait trois jours que je me pose ces mêmes questions . Des fois , je m'attend à voir le colonel Sheppard débarquer avec son équipe et me dire que je suis sauvé , qu'ils vont faire explosé cette satanée ruche .

Et puis il y a cette Reine … Vraiment étrange celle-la … Qu'est ce que ça lui apporte de me garder ici ? Si je ne sers plus à rien , elle n'a qu'à me remettre au garde-manger … Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre première « rencontre » dans ses appartements … Il y a des moments , je pense à elle sans le vouloir . L'autre jour , je me suis surpris à penser que sans la peau verte , les yeux jaunes et les dents pointus , elle serait tout à fait mon type …

J'entends quelqu'un approcher . Tiens quand on parle du loup … C'est la Reine qui arrive à toute vitesse , sans gardes pour la protéger . Je me lève et me place en face d'elle . Elle n'obtiendra rien de moi , même si je dois y laisser la vie …Belle phrase , hein ? J'ai toujours rêvé de sortir un truc de ce genre , plein d'héroïsme , même si je n'y crois qu'à moitié …

« -Tu n'as rien à craindre ... » murmure-t-elle .

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle à fumée avant de venir mais ça doit être puissant ! Une wraith qui me dit que j'ai rien craindre ! On aura tout vu !

« -Rie à craindre ?! Vous plaisantez ?! Cette endroit , pour un humain , c'est le casse pipe !! »

Oui , ça doit être ça : elle plaisante . C'est de l'humour wraith je suppose . Sheppard avait dit une fois que les wraiths avaient un formidable sens de l'humour .

« -Si j'avais voulu te tuer ,je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps ... »

Oh , voila qui est très rassurant … Mais dans ce cas _pourquoi _elle ne veut pas me tuer , hein ?

« -Que voulez vous de moi ? » demandai-je .

« -Pour le moment , je n'en sais rien . Quel est ton nom ? »

Elle ne sais pas quoi faire de moi … mais c'est qu'elle est organisée la petite dame ! Quand à mon nom , je préfère ne pas lui répondre , histoire de lui montrer ( ou plutôt de lui faire croire) qu'il me reste de la volonté .

« -Répond ! Ton nom ?! »

Oula! Mon silence ne lui plait pas ! Et je vais le sentir passer ! Je ressens soudain une vive douleur à la base de mon crâne , insupportable . Et elle qui disait que je n'avais rien à craindre , mon œil !Elle me torture juste pour savoir mon nom ?! Je ne vais pas résister longtemps mais je tente quand même de lutter . Mais je manque visiblement d'expérience en la matière … Autant cracher le morceau , c'est qu'un nom après tout …

« -Je m'appelle … Evan … Evan Lorne . »

Elle relâche la prise qu'elle avait sur mon esprit et la douleur diminue peu à peu . Je soupire . Qu'espère-t-elle de moi ? Que je finisse pas admettre sa _supériorité _et que je me mette à la supplier comme un adorateur ?

« -Si vous voulez faire de moi un adorateur , vous rêvez ! Je ne servirais pas des monstres comme vous ! »

Vu l'air qu'elle prend , elle n'a pas du appréciée que la traite de monstre …

« -Que sais tu de nous , pauvre humain ? Qui es tu pour nous juger ? »

Et elle s'en va , visiblement énervée . Je m'approche des barreaux ( si on peut appeler ces espèces de cartilages dégoutants des barreaux... ) et mon regard fini par se perdre dans un point du mur...

Il faut que je sorte d'ici . Ou mes répliques pleines « d'héroïsmes » et cette manie de tout lui refuser font finir par me tuer … Aller quoi ?!!! Je peut le faire !! Il m'ont pris mon équipement mais je reste un militaire ! Un militaire américain ! Batman il était américain ! Le capitaine Kirk il était américain ! Macgyver il était américain ! James Bond il était … ah non , il était britannique lui … Mais j'ai ni l'équipement de Batman , ni l'ingéniosité de Magyver , ni le charme de Kirk pour séduire la Reine et l'inciter à me faire sortir …

J'étais bien bien parti là mais … Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence … Tout ce qui me reste à faire c'est attendre …. Attendre que le colonel Sheppard et les autres viennent me délivrer ..

Pitié les gars , sortez moi de là !


	5. Chapitre 5 Des sentiments inexpliquables

_Pov Reine (3ème personne du singulier)_

Elle devait le tuer , se nourri de lui . Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution . Si cet humain restait plus longtemps sur sa ruche , elle allait devenir folle . Elle appela le commandant qui accourut aussitôt .

« -Amenez moi l'humain d'Atlantis . » ordonna-t-elle .

L'officier partit le chercher , ravit que la lubie de sa Reine de garder cet humain en vie . Il revint quelque minutes plus tard avec le militaire . Il se mit immédiatement à genoux ,comme pour éviter un nouveau contrôle mental . Elle le regarda avec appétit , mais pas de l'appétit lié à l'envie de manger … Elle congédia le commandant et se rapprocha de Lorne.

« -Relève toi . » dit-elle .

« -Je croyais que vous préférez que vos repas soient à genoux ... »

Elle l'observa sans comprendre .

« -C'est votre officier qui me l'a dit ,déclara-t-il . Vous allez enfin me tuer ... »

Elle lui caressa la joue et l'attrapa au menton ,le forçant à se relever .

« -Je n'ai absolument pas envie de te tuer … Evan . »

« -Je ne vous permet pas de m'appeler de manière aussi familière . » dit-il .

Elle eu un sourire gourmand .

« -Alors donnons nous l'occasion de devenir un peu plus familier toi et moi ... »

Et elle s'était jurer de le tuer ! Elle ne comprenait pas , quelque chose clochait . Et ce quelque chose l'empêchait de lui faire quoi que ce soit . Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui , mais il eu un mouvement de recul .

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? » demanda-t-il .

« -Je te l'ai déjà dit : je n'en sais rien . Ta présence ici me déconcerte … et c'est la première fois que ce genre de situation m'arrive . »

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il pourrait bien en avoir à faire de ce qu'elle ressent ! Elle était totalement exaspérée ! Devenait-elle folle ? Si c'est le cas , ses officiers la tuerait pour éviter une catastrophe ! Non elle allait bien … Elle allait se nourrir de cet homme et tuer cette fichu Reine qui lui avait pris un vaisseau !! Elle leva la main droite , prête à enfin le vider de toutes ses forces vitales et retrouver la raison quand son corps sec et desséché s'étendra à ses pieds .

Oui , décidément , cet humain le rendait folle . Elle avait une irrésistible envie de lui caresser son visage , ne nicher sa tête au creux de son cou … Mais si ces sentiments qu'elle éprouvait n'était pas réciproque ? Il était un humain et il l'a considérait comme un ...monstre ...Elle n'avait aucune envie de le brusquer et de le forcer à quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas … Mais sa nature de Reine wraith la poussait au contraire à le faire exécuter ses quatre volontés , à le soumettre .

Elle s'approcha encore . Il recula .

« -Pourquoi me crains-tu ? Demanda-t-elle . Je t'ai dit que je ne ferais rien ... »

« -J'ai pour habitude de ne pas croire les gens de votre espèce ... »

Elle l'observa longuement . Il était curieux , comme tous ceux de son espèce . Il voulait comprendre l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait . Et elle le fascinait .

Elle en avait assez de ce jeu du chat et de la souris . Elle en avait assez de lui tourner autour sans rien faire . Elle en avait assez qu'il tente de l'éviter . Elle décida de se jeter à l'eau et de tenter le tout pour le tout . Elle continua d'avancer et il continua de reculer jusqu'à finir plaquer contre le mur .

« -Pourquoi te refuse tu quelque chose dont tu a envi ? » dit-elle en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.

« -Je ne vous comprend pas . Je … Je ne refuse rien. » répondit Lorne , visiblment troublé par la proximité entre leur deux corps .

Elle sourit , découvrant ses dents pointus .

« -Petit menteur . Tu me comprend très bien ... »

Elle jouait gros . Il y avait une forte chance pour qu'il la repousse et s'attaque à elle . Auquel cas , les gardes arriveraient et le tueraient .Et la partie serait finit . Mais il fit quelque chose qu'elle n'osait espérer .

Il saisit son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa avec fougue .

**Et voilà , j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours ( honnêtement j'ai parfois du mal avec celle la , c'est un sujet plutôt délicat je trouve ^^)**

**Bon ce chapitre se termine plutôt bien , mais faut avouer que la Reine était à deux doigt de devenir folle . La pauvre , elle a pas l'habitude XD**

**Thank you for your reviews ^^**

**a bientôt :)**


	6. Chapitre 6 Un amant à cacher

_Pov Lorne , 1ère personne du singulier ._

Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a pris . Depuis le début je ressentais un truc inhabituel à son égard et elle l'a sentie . Et il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul … Et qu'es ce que j'en sais me direz vous … Eh bien peut être parce que je suis allongé complétement nu dans son lit et qu'elle est blottie contre moi , tout aussi peu vêtue . Et pour une wraith , je peux vous dire qu'elle est douée , mais il y a peut être aussi de mon talent personnel . Non ,non je ne suis pas vantard de ce côté là en général .

Je la sens qui s'agite et elle tourne son visage vers moi .

« -Tu devrais dormir . Tu viens de fournir ce que j'appelle un effort tout à fait intense » , murmura-t-elle avec un sourire mutin .

« -Dormir ? Mais je suis en pleine forme moi ! » plaisantai-je .

Elle ricana et se mit à me mordiller la mâchoire , depuis la base jusqu'au menton , où elle remonta pour m'embrasser . Je lui caressait les cheveux et glissa mes mains dans son dos pour l'attirer encore plus près . Tandis que je la faisais basculer au dessus de moi, elle rompit notre baiser et s'immobilisa brutalement .

« -Qu'es ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je , devinant qu'un de ses officiers l'avait appeler .

« -Je vais devoir y aller, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux . Nous venons d'arriver en orbite autour de la planète. »

« -Quelle planète ? »

« -je t'expliquerai . » répondit-t-elle en s'asseyent au bord du lit .

Je la prit dans mes bras et lui demanda :

« -Dis , je peux savoir ton nom ? »

Elle se retourna vers moi et m'observa avec étonnement . Puis elle éclata de rire . J'aimais ce rire … mais je comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle !

« -Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire ... » marmonnai-je , presque vexé .

« -Excuse moi , dit-elle en cessant de rire . J'oubliais que les humains nommaient tout , même pour se reconnaître entre eux … Je n'ai pas de nom . »

« -Sérieux ? »

« -C'est notre esprit nous différencie les uns des autres vois tu . Aucun de nous n'a un esprit pareil . Il nous suffit de chercher un esprit particulier pour trouver une personne . ( elle sourit) Si ça te trouble , tu n'as qu'à me trouver un nom ... »

Je réfléchis un instant. Lui donner un nom ? Un nom de wraith à la Sheppard ?Non , je préférais trouver un nom qui me plaisais . Mais lequel ?

« -Je ne sais vraiment pas ,finis-je par dire . Je n'ai pas autant d'imagination …. Je n'aurais qu'à t'appeler ma chérie ou mon bébé comme les amoureux naïfs le font sur Terre ... »

Elle rit . Elle trouvait ces surnoms débiles , tout comme moi d »ailleurs …

« -Va pour ma chérie dans ce cas ... » dit-elle .

Elle se blottit contre moi et elle soupira .

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« -Mes officiers , répondit-elle . Je les soupçonne de ne pas m'être aussi fidèle qu'ils ne le disent . Certains n'hésitent pas à tuer leur une Reine et à prendre le commandement au moindre signe de faiblesse ... »

« -Tu es leur Reine , protestai-je . Ils n'ont rien à dire! Et tu es loin d'être faible ... »

« -Ta présence peut être perçue comme une faiblesse . »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la vitre , admirant l'immensité de l'espace . Pour ma part ,j'admirais plutôt ses courbes …

« -Et puis quoi ? M'écriai-je , agacé par son silence . Les Reines n'ont donc pas le droit d'avoir des amants ou des compagnons ? »

« -En général on remarquait une …. baisse d'autorité , après la formation de ce genre de couple . Et selon notre société , une Reine qui ne maitrise pas entièrement sa ruche ne mérite pas de vivre ... »

« -Alors je fais quoi ? Tu me laisse partir ou tu me tue pour montrer que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir ? »

« -Je n'ai pas réussie à te tuer une fois, alors je n'y arriverais pas la seconde fois ... » répondit-elle en souriant .

Elle revint vers moi et , toujours assis sur le lit, je l'enlaçai par la taille , calant ma tête contre son ventre .

« -Le seul moyen pour toi de rester ici sans danger , murmura-t-elle , c'est de te faire passer pour un adorateur . »

« -C'est hors de question ! Je ne jouerais pas les lèches bottes avec tes soldats ! J'ai beau t'aimer , mon avis sur les autres wraiths ne change pas ! »

« -Oh! Tu m'aimes donc ? » dit-elle en souriant .

J'hésitais . J'ai rarement dit ce genre de chose à une femme , et encore moins une wraith …

Elle sourit . Et elle se figea à nouveau …

« -Je dois_ vraiment _y aller ... »

Elle s'habilla et passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux . En parant , elle m'annonça :

« -Un adorateur t'apportera des vêtements . Je te l'ai dit : si tu veux rester, fais toi passer pour l'un d'eux ... »

Quand la porte se referma , je soupira . C'était bien une Reine ça , elle décide et j'obéis …

Comme prévu , une femme vêtue d'une petit robe écrue arriva . Elle avait les cheveux roux et bouclés et son visage était constellé de tache de rousseur . Je me souvins soudain que j'étais toujours à poil et me planqua sous les draps . Elle me tendit des vêtements des vêtements en souriant .

« -Quand vous aurez mis ça , suivez moi jusqu'au quartiers des adorateurs . »

Elle resta immobile face à moi .

« -Euh … Vous pourriez vous … retourner s'il vous plait ? »

Elle s'exécuta et je m'habillais avec un pantalon , des bottes et un débardeur moulant du même écrue que la robe de l'adoratrice. Une fois que j'eus fini de me préparer , elle se dirigea vers la porte , mes vieux vêtements à la main .

« -Venez. » dit-elle .

« -On va où ? »

« -Dans le quartiers des adorateurs . C'est là que vous serez la plupart du temps , quand la Reine sera occupée ... »

« -Hey! Je ne veux pas devenir un lèche bottes professionnel au service de son altesse ! «

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit .

« -Je sais qui vous êtes et vous avez intérêt à rester discret si vous vous voulez survivre ici . La Reine ne peut vous imposer à ses officiers …mais ça vous le savez déjà . »

« -Vous savez que … enfin … que moi et la ... » balbutiai-je .

« -Oui. Maintenant venez . »

Elle partit sans m'attendre et dut courir pour la rattraper .

« -Attendez ... Quel est votre nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Siri . »

Et je ne put rien tirer d'autre d'elle tandis que je la suivais dans les couloirs sombres de la ruche .

**Et la voilà enfin cette suite ^^**

**Lorne s'est enfin casé avec sa reine pour de bon (il était temps) et il va devoir se faire passer pour un « lèche bottes » comme il dit ^^**

**En même temps , il peut pas faire tout ce qu'il veut , il est dans une ruche quoi !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu , n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez **

**A bientôt :)**


	7. Chapitre 7 Une proposition

_Pov Reine ( 3ème personne du singulier)_

Elle remonta les couloirs jusqu'à la passerelle à une vitesse folle . Ses deux gardes du corps devaient presque courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur .Une fois arrivée , elle se planta devant le commandant .

« -Que sa passe-t-il? »

« -Nous sommes arrivée en orbite autour de la planète . _Elle_ est ici également . »

« -A-t-elle envoyée un message ? »

« -Pas encore ma Reine ... »

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas . Elle voulait savoir ce que cette Reine avait à lui proposer … Elle avait été curieuse et ça pourrait lui couter cher … Et si tous ça n'était qu'un piège ?

« -Votre diner a-t-il été a la hauteur de vos attentes ? » lui demanda le commandant .

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa sans comprendre . Quel diner ? Puis elle devina qu'il lui parlait d'Evan .

« -Il s'est montré plus intelligent que je ne la pensait … répondit-elle . Il fait désormais partis de nos adorateurs ... »

Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans les yeux du commandant mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire car son second annonça :

« -L'autre reine nous envoie une transmission. »

« -Montrez moi . » ordonna la Reine .

Et sur l'écran apparut le visage de son ennemie du moment . La reine avait le visage alongé et ses cheveux était blanc et court , ébouriffés à l'arrière du crâne . Son petit sourire suffisant agaça la Reine au plus haut point .

« -_Vous êtes finalement venue ,_dit-elle. _J'imagine que la perte de votre vaisseaux vous pousse a vous venger de moi .Mais j'ai besoin des ces vaisseaux et de leurs troupes ... _»

« -Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de les voler ... » répondit la Reine.

« -_Et je m'en excuse ,c'était une erreur . Je vous promet de vous rendre votre vaisseau si vous acceptez de vous allier avec moi . _»

« -Une alliance ? Dans quel but ? »

« -_Un de mes espions m'a fourni une information très intéressante _, dit la reine qui semblait ne pas vouloir en dire trop . _Cette planète ci est neutre et inhabitée . Retrouvons nous pour en discuter . Qu'en dites vous ? _»

Elle hésita un moment . Cette histoire d'alliance cachait quelque chose , c'était certain .

« -Entendu , finit-elle par dire . Mais avec pas plus de dix hommes ! Mes armes sont pointées sur votre ruche en ce moment même ... »

« -_Il en est de même pour mes armes . Rendez vous dans une heure aux coordonnées que je vous envois . _»

Un instant plus tard , l'un des wraiths déclara .

« -Nous avons reçu les coordonnées , ma Reine . »

Le Reine se retourna vers l'écran .

« -C'est très bien . A dans une heure ... »

Et l'écran redevint noir .

« -Vous avez réellement l'intention d'y aller ? » demanda le commandant .

« -Oui , répondit le Reine. Et vous me remplacerez en mon absence . Votre second et un autre officier m'accompagneront . Faites également préparer huit gardes pour le voyage ... »

« -A vos ordres ma Reine . La navette sera prête à temps . »

Elle retourna dans ses appartements . Evan n'y était plus . Elle rajusta sa robe. Dans ce genre de discussion ,chaque reine tente d'être la plus élégante et la plus impressionnante possible...

« -Siri ! « appela-t-elle mentalement.

L'adoratrice au cheveux roux arriva à peine cinq minutes plus tard . Elle s'inclina .

« -Que puis-je faire pour vous ma Reine ? »

« -Coiffe moi . Je dois être plus présentable que ça ! «

La Reine s'assit sur une banquette donnant sur la baie vitrée . La jeune femme alla prendre une brosse dans un tiroir et entreprit de coiffer les longs cheveux noirs et soyeux de sa maitresse .

« - »Nous l'avons enfin trouvée, dit la wraith . Et alors que les armes à énergie de mon vaisseau sont pointés sur elle , elle ose me proposer une alliance ! »

« -J'en déduis que vous avez rejoint le vaisseau de la reine ennemie , répondit calmement Siri . C'est plutôt étonnant qu'elle vous ait proposée une alliance ... »

« -Effectivement … Elle a très peu de vaisseau et elle a donc besoin des miens . Elle finira forcement par me trahir ... »

« -Vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle souhaite s'allier avec vous ? »

« -Non, évidemment . Elle veut me rencontrer sur la planète . Je suis plutôt curieuse et elle le sait . J'ai intérêt à être très méfiante . »

« -Si ça dégénère , elle sera incapable de vous résister ... » assura l'adoratrice .

« -C'est évident , répondit la Reine . Et cette conversation ne sortira pas de cette pièce, c'est entendu ? »

« -Douteriez vous encore de ma loyauté envers vous ma Reine ? »

La jeune adoratrice termina de tresser les cheveux de la Reine avec des fils d'argent et alla chercher un collier .

« -Bien sur que non Siri , répondit la Reine, tandis que la rousse lui mettait le bijou. Après plus de 500 ans à mon service , tu es forcement ma plus fidèle servante , l'une des rares en qui je peux encore me permettre d'avoir confiance ... »

La Reine se leva et s'avança jusqu'à un miroir. Tout en s'admirant, elle demanda :

« -Et Evan ? »

« -Il va bien . Je l'ai amené au quartier des adorateurs comme vous me l'avez ordonnée … Mais , malgré la relation particulière qu'il entretient avec vous , j'ai peur que le soumettre en face du reste de l'équipage ne soit plus ou moins difficile . Peut être qu'avec un léger lavage de …. »

« -C'est hors de question ! La coupa la Reine . Je n'altérerai pas son esprit de quelque manière que ce soit ! C'est toi qui t'occupera de lui , tu lui apprendra tout ce qu'il devra savoir pour passer inaperçu . Si il résiste , je t'aiderai à le convaincre ... »

« -Je ne doute pas que vos moyens de persuasion seront plus efficace que les miens . » dit Siri avec un sourire .

La Reine sourit à son tour . Elle congédia l'adoratrice et se rendit dans le hangar à dart , où la navette , les deux officiers et les huit gardes qu'elle avait exigée l'attendaient .

Quelque minutes plus tard , la navette décolla et descendit vers la planète . Ils atterrirent dans une grande plaine . L'autre navette était déjà là .

**Et voilà , ça avance ^^**

**Je voulais déjà écrire la rencontre avec l'autre reine dans ce chapitre , mais finalement il faudra attendre , ou le chapitre serait devenu beaucoup trop long .**

**Et d'ailleurs se pose toujours la question d'un nom pour la Reine , et sur un bon conseil de Yellou ^^ , j'aimerai bien savoir si vous vous avez des idées ( ohlalala elle arrive même pas à trouver des noms toute seule ! XD) , si oui, dites moi , je vous laisse nommer un personnages vous même , ça se refuse pas XD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu . **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me review pour cette histoire ^^**

**A bientôt :)**


	8. Chapitre 8 Un futur adorateur ?

_Pov Lorne (1ère personne du singulier )_

Je détestais les ruches et malgré les derniers évènements , celle ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ces espèces de murs gluants me faisait frissonner et j'avais envi de sauter à la gorge de tout les wraiths que je croisait . Mais j'avais intérêt à me tenir tranquille et à suivre Siri , tête baissée , le long des murs . Enfin , tête baissée , pas toujours … Il y a des wraiths qui ont vraiment de drôle de tête …

« -Qu'a tu à me regarder comme ça esclave ? »

Oula ! C'est pas bon ça ! Un officier wraith , bien baraqué et coiffé de dreadlocks me fonçait droit dessus … Si Ronon déteste tant les wraiths pourquoi se coiffe-t-il comme eux ? Aucun rapport je sais … Et donc c'était visiblement à moi que ce wraith avait parlé . Je perçus un éclat d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Siri.

« -Euh ...je … balbutiai-je , na sachant pas quoi dire pour ma défense , un mot de trop me tuerait certainement .

« -N'as tu donc pas appris le respect envers tes maitres , esclave ? » hurla-t-il en m'attrapant à la gorge .

Je voyais ma vie défiler devant mes yeux ! Il allait me hurler au visage , me tordre le cou ! Non pire : me torturer puis me vider de mes forces vitales ! Je n'allait pas protester , ça empirerait les choses …

« -Il ...il est arrivé il y a peu de temps maitre , murmura Siri . Cela fait plusieurs jour qu'il suit un lavage de cerveau ...La Reine y tient … »

A l'évocation de sa souveraine , le gros malabar à dreadlocks relâcha sa pression sur ma gorge et m'observa d'un air suspect .

« -Sa majesté souhaite faire de lui un adorateur ? » demande-t-il .

« -Oui maitre . » répondit la rousse , tête baissée .

Il me lâcha complétement , me dévisagea d'un air mauvais et partit .

« -Ouf ... »

L'instant d'après , une gifle vint me faire chauffer la joue .

« -Tu n'espère tout de même pas te faire passer pour un de leur serviteur avec ce genre de comportement ? « gronda Siri à vois basse .

« -Mais j'ai rien fait ! » **(dédicace à tout les imbéciles de ma classe « c'est pas moi madame , j'ai rien fait ! » )**

« -Ne les regarde _jamais _avec autant d'insolence ou tu te feras tuer à coup sûr ! Ils attendent de nous une parfaite obéissance et un respect sans bornes ! »

« -Je l'ai pas regardé avec insolence ! Je l'ai juste … regardé ... »

Siri soupira et repris sa marche au ras des murs . Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans une espèce de grande salle commune . Au centre de l'immense pièce , se trouvait de longue table et des chaises , où plusieurs adorateurs , vêtus de la même manière que Siri et moi, prenaient leur repas . Une centaine de couchette étaient aménagées dans les murs . Siri donna mes vieux vêtements à une autre adoratrice qui les emmena je ne sais où . L'adoratrice au cheveux roux me désigna quelques chaises vides au bout d'une table .

« -Assieds toi , dit-elle . Je reviens . »

Je lui obéis et elle revint peu après avec un plateau de nourriture qu'elle posa devant moi .

« -Aller mange , tu dois avoir faim . »

Effectivement , je me jetais littéralement sur le plateau . Au bout d'un moment je demandai :

« -C'est ça le quartiers des adorateurs ? »

« -Oui. »

« -Et c'est ici que je vais devoir rester ? »

« -La plupart du temps . Mais ne t'imagine pas que tu auras droit à un traitement de faveur , tu devras travailler comme les autres ... »

« -Et … travailler pour les wraiths ça consiste en quoi ? »

« -Des tas de choses … On leur sert à la fois de femmes de ménage , d'espions , d'amants parfois … ou même de chair à canon ... »

« -Vous êtes là depuis quand ? »

« -Tellement longtemps que je ne compte plus … Ça doit avoisiner les 500 ans ... »

500 ans ? Je failli recracher ce que j'avais dans la bouche . Mais comment était-ce … Ah oui …. le Don de Vie évidemment ...

« -Et ben , un petit lifting et ça ne se verra même plus . »

« -Très drôle .. » ironisa-t-elle .

Juste après , elle porta sa main à son front comme si elle avait mal à la tête . Elle se leva .

« -Je dois y aller. Je ne serai pas longue . Continu de manger et ne sort _surtout pas _de cette pièce . »

« -Mais ... »

mais l'adoratrice était déjà partie , me laissant seul avec des centaines de gens que je ne connaissais même pas . Heureusement , ils ne firent même pas attention à moi .

Je regardais autour de moi . Les adorateurs allaient et venaient comme dans une vrai fourmilière . D'autres dormaient dans les alcôves creusées dans les murs . Je commençais à mieux comprendre l'importance des adorateurs dans la société wraith . Ils les servaient et accomplissaient toute les basses besognes . Des femmes transportaient des manteaux de cuir à nettoyer , des hommes revenaient , blessées , sans soute utilisés dans la guerre civile qui oppose plusieurs factions wraith …

Je terminais de manger en silence et resta assis sans bouger . Siri ne fut pas longue comme elle l'avait dit et revint à peine un quart d'heure plus tard .

« -Pourquoi êtes vous partie comme ça ? »

« -Nous avons plutôt intérêt à nous dépêcher lorsque l'un de nos maitre nous appellent , et encore plus si il s'agit de la Reine ... »

« -C'est la Reine qui vous à appelée ? Mais comment avez vous pu le savoir ? Les humains ne sont pas capable de ... »

« -Ils peuvent s'introduire dans l'esprit de n'importe qui . Nous l'entendons très distinctement . »

« -Mais … si un autre wraith décider de … il pourrait découvrir que …. »

« -Oui, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu va devoir être discret .Ne leur donne pas envi de t'espionner . »

Puis elle m'emmena jusqu'à une des couchettes , elle s'installa sur celle du dessus .

« -Vous croyez que je suis capable de rester ici plus d'une semaine sans se faire tuer ? » demandai-je.

« -Je dirais que non . Mais autant pour votre bien que celui de la Reine , j'espère que vous en serez capable ... »

« -Vous avez de tenir à elle … à la Reine ... »

« -Je la connais depuis longtemps . J'étais une enfant quand mes parent m'ont forcés à me mettre à son service. Je crois qu'à force , j'ai finie par ne plus la craindre et à l'accepter . Peut être pourrait-t-on dire que je tiens à elle oui … N'es ce pas votre cas ? »

« -Si … bien sur ... »

Et une minutes plus tard , j'avais sombrer dans le sommeil .

**Et voilà , ce pauvre Lorne à intérêt à se tenir tranquille si il veut pas se faire massacrer avec sa reine^^**

**Au prochain chapitre, on repart sur la Reine et sa meilleurs ennemie ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu , merci à tout ceux qui me review :)**

**A bientôt :)**


	9. Chapitre 9 Une reunion de famille

_Pov Reine (3ème personnes du singulier )_

Elle était juste en face . Elle attendait . La Reine dévisagea un moment cette ennemie qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis si longtemps . Elle s'avança à sa rencontre avec lenteur . L'autre reine était grande , plus grande même que ses officiers . Une mèche de cheveux blanc masquait l'un de ces yeux . Elle était vêtue d'une simple combinaison de cuir noir . Elle avait les bras croisés et un petit sourire satisfait tout à fait agaçant .

« -I9l était te:ps que vous arriviez . Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu en personne! » minauda-t-elle .

« -Faites court , répliqua la Reine . Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder . Vous m'aviez parlez d'une information … quelle est-elle ? »

La Reine avait l'habitude de ce genre de négociation . Elle avait une connaissance hors norme en matière de politique wraith . Chaque reine présente tente de se montrer la plus agressive et la plus persuasive pour mieux dominer toute les autres . Mais cette reine la semblait plutot vouloir jouer les idiotes .

« -Allons , allons … dit la reine au cheveux blanc avec un sourire espiègle . Profitons en plutôt pour nous retrouver , ma _chère sœur … _»

Et elle avait oser ! Oser lui rappeler ce lien de parenté qu'elle voulait oubliait ! Oui elles étaient sœurs , et jumelles de surcroit . Ce phénomène était peut être rare chez les humains mais il l'était encore plus chez les wraith . Cela faisait plus de 400 ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlées, qu'elle ne s'étaient pas vues . Et cette … idiote revenait après 4 siècles pour un alliance ! Elle avait perdue la tête .

La Reine sentit ses officiers s'agiter derrière elle , surpris par cette révélation .

« -Je doute que tu m'ait appelée pour régler nos anciennes querelles … Tu veux mes vaisseaux … mais pourquoi ? »

Elle ne s'embêter même plus à la vouvoyer . Le jeu n'avait plus lieu d'être .

« -Tu sais que j'aime avoir des espions fourrer un peu partout … On peut en apprendre des choses intéressantes tu sais ... »

« -Par exemple ? »

Elle en avait assez de trainer . Elle sentait bien que l'autre reine faisait exprès de ne pas divulger ses informations tout de suite .

« -Oh petite sœur ! S'écria-t-elle avec un air faussement désespérée . Laisse moi un peu faire durer le suspense ! »

« -Ne joue pas à ça avec moi . Soit tu as quelque chose à me dire , soit tu n'as rien . Et dans ce cas là , je n'ai plus qu'à ordonner qu'on détruise ton vaisseau pour te montrer ce qu'il peut en couter à quelqu'un qui me fait perdre mon temps ... »

« -Si tu fais ça , mon propre vaisseau ripostera , répondit la reine au cheveux blancs d'un ton plus dur . Et puis après … on ferait quoi ? On se battrai pour savoir laquelle de nous deux recuperera dix hommes de plus ? Ah , c'est ce que j'appellerai une situation bien idiote ! »

La Reine était de plus en plus agacée . Mais cela dit , elle avait raison : jouer à la guèguerre ne servirait à rien . Mais qu'elle ne la laisse pas endurer ce calvaire !

Elle sentit le second qui tentait de lui parlé .

« -_Ma Reine, êtes vous sur que cette rencontre était une bonne idée ? Peut être s'agit-il d'un piège ... _»

« -_Si ça avait été un piège , nous en aurions déjà fait les frais . Je la connais . Elle essaie peut être de jouer avec moi mai si elle revient me voir après toutes ces années , elle à dut découvrir quelque chose d'important . _»

« -_Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir en juger ma Reine ... _»

le Reine de reconcentra à nouveau sur celle qui était juste en face .

« -Bon très bien , soupira la reine ennemie . Ça ne m'amuse plus maintenant . Je vais te dire ce que je sais . »

« -Enfin ! »

« -Il y a un peu moins d'un an , l'un de mes espions a réussi à s'introduire chez le peuple que l'on nomme les Athosiens . Ce peuple a de nombreux contact avec la cité d'Atlantis ... »

L'intérêt de la Reine redoubla quand elle entendit ce dernier mot . L'autre reine reprit :

« -Ma patience a finalement été récompensée : j'ai découvert les coordonnées de la nouvelle planète où ce sont installés ces fichus humains ... Tu comprend maintenant le but de l'alliance : je te propose de m'aider à détruire les Atlantes et récupérer les coordonnées de cette Terre . »

**Un chapitre assez cours , c'est vrai mais qui montre bien les intentions de l'autre reine .**

**C'est Lorne qui va avoir du boulot pour pas que sa cité se fasse détruire XD**

**Bon en tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plu ^^**

**Et maintenant à vos souris et clavier , le petit bouton du bas , il n'est pas la pour faire jolie ^^**

**Dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez .**

**Et un grand « THANK YOU » à tout ceux et celles qui review cette histoire ^_^**

**A bientôt :)**


	10. Chapitre 10 La retrouver

**Salut à tous ^^ et oui je reprend cette histoire finalement... voilà donc le chapitre suivant … pondu avec bien du mal, j'ai un peu beaucoup la flemme de sortir mon petit crayon et ma feufeuille et réfléchir XD En plus avec les cours qui me bouffe tout …**

**Enfin , voilà mon chapitre 10, je vous laisse lire ^^**

_Pov Lorne ( 1ère personne du singulier )_

C'est une main froide sur mon épaule qui me réveilla . Je sursautai et me cognai le front sur la couchette du dessus .

« -Ouille! »

« -Doucement ... » me dit Siri , qui avait toute les peines du monde à se retenir de rire .

Elle est se mit carrément à pouffer en voyant la bosse qui poussait au milieu de mon front .

« -Attend , je vais te chercher un peu de glace ... » déclara la rousse .

Elle revint une minute plus tard avec un petit sachet de glace qu'elle posa sur mon front . Tandis que j'appuyais sur mon front , elle s'assit à côté de moi , reprenant son sérieux .

« -La Reine veut te voir , dit elle doucement . Elle dit que c'est urgent …. »

Quand elle veut quelque chose , Madame n'attend pas ! Enfin … J'imagine que ça ne se fait pas de faire attendre la femme (?) qu'on aime … Siri m'accompagna donc jusqu'à ses appartements . L'adoratrice me laissa à l'entrée .

Elle regardait dehors , accoudée au mur . Quand elle me vit , elle sourit et me fit signe d'approcher .Je m'exécutais et elle se blottit dans mes bras.

"-Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demandai-je.

Elle soupire. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle rechigait à le faire.

"-Tout va bien, dit-elle. Tu me manquais c'est tout..."

Elle se resserra contre moi.

"-Alors ? demanda-t-elle. La vie d'un adorateur de te semble pas trop difficile ?"

Et allez savoir pourquoi, j'explosais.

"- Comment veux-tu que je tienne dans ce rôle ? Je ne veux pas passer mon temps a exécuter tout les ordres de tes officiers sans rien dire !"

"-En tant que militaire , obéir est aussi une de tes principales fonctions" me fit-elle remarquer .

«-C'est différent , sur Atlantis, je dirigeais des missions d'exploration, je ne jouais pas les esclaves, j'avais un rôle dans le bon fonctionnement de la cité, j'assurais la sécurité des autres... Mais bon sang , J'ETAIS UN MILITAIRE, PAS UN SERVITEUR ! »

Je m'étais vraiment emporté tout d'un coup sans savoir comment et , apparemment, elle n'avait pas appréciée.

« -Tu m'as dis... que tu m'aimais, que tu ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour qu'on reste ensemble... tu m'as dis que tu jouerais ton rôle pour survivre … visiblement , les humains n'ont pas une grande volonté mentale ... »

Euh... Bon d'accord elle marque un point. Je me met a râler et pleurnicher à la première occasion … tu parle de « retrouvailles »... Elle posa sa main fraîche sur mon bras et je sentis a nouveau ses intrusions dans ma tête . Pas brutale et douloureuse comme les premières , mais plus douces , plus tranquille. Son esprit m'apaisais.

« -Il y a une autre reine , articula-t-elle enfin , elle veut conclure une alliance ... »

« - Ah... et tu vas t'allier avec elle ? »

« -Je ne sais pas encore... je doute qu'elle soit digne de confiance et … elle a un but bien précis . »

« -Qui est ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« -Reste avec moi... ce soir... murmura-t-elle... s'il te plait . »

Elle m'observait d'un air presque suppliant, ce qui me choqua littéralement .

Elle , la reine si fière et si droite , qui m'avait réduit à l'esclavage et à la soumission la plus totale en un regard, se retrouvait soudain comme décrépite et totalement impuissante face à la situation ( même si ,avouons le, je ne savais rien de ladite situation …)

« -Mais dis moi ce qu'il se passe. » insistai-je.

Elle continuait obstinément à se taire. Je m'approcha d'elle et la prit dans mes bras , la berçant lentement .

« Je resterai , si tu veux ... »

Et elle se recolla encore plus à moi.

**Voili voilou ^^ J'espère ne pas trop tomber dans l'eau de rose … mais si vous vous souvenez des chapitres précèdent , les ennuis ne vont pas tarder a arriver .. je vais un peu expliquer tout ca dans le prochain chapitre je pense, qui arrivera …. un jour peut être XD**

**Vos avis m'intéressent bien sur ^^**

**A bientôt :)**


	11. Chapitre 11 Flashbacks 1ère partie

**Eh oui eh oui, on arrête plus le progrès, vu que je reprend cette fic.**

**Surtout que je sais que je vous ai affreusement manqué *plante des aiguilles dans mes chevilles pour les dégonfler* et donc la moindre des choses était de poster le plus vite possible.**

**Voilà qui est chose faite ^^ Mais j'ai décidée de couper ce chapitre en deux parties parce que ca m'embête de faire des méga chapitre de 30 mètres de long et j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire pendant ces flashbacks...**

**Voilà voilà ^^ je vous laisse donc à votre lecture.**

Il dormait. La chaleur de ses bras avait fini par l'étouffer alors elle s'était levée. Assise sur la banquette, éclairée par les étoiles , elle repensait à comment elle en était arrivée là... Evan ? Sa sœur ?

Non , ça remontait à beaucoup plus loin...

***10000 ans plus tôt** *

La guerre avec les lantiens avait débutée il y a un an. Aucun camps ne semblait l'emporter pour le moment. Et les reines de la Grande Alliance Wraith trouvèrent leur officiers de moins en moins fiables pour diriger les attaques sur Atlantis. Certains désertaient et des ravitailleurs se perdaient... Elles finirent par avoir l'idée de mettre au monde de nouvelles reines. Plus jeunes, elles seraient ainsi facilement influençable et elles seraient de meilleures commandantes de vaisseaux. Et ils seraient facile de les détruire des la fin de la guerre , ou lorsqu'elles deviendraient trop menaçante...

Grâce aux connaissances en génétique de leur scientifiques , les reines utilisèrent leur ADN pour créer plus de reines qu'ils n'en naissaient en temps normal. Au lieu d'une tout les 700 ans , 30 reines naquirent en moins d'une année, chacune avec un caractère des des stratégies militaires différents. Mais , pour l'une des rares fois de leur histoire , l'une des reines donna naissance à des jumelles.

Et au fur et a mesure de leur croissance ,elles se révélèrent totalement à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Et elles firent vite partie des petites favorites de la pré-éminente. Les deux jeunes reines commandèrent de nombreuses attaques contre Atlantis et leur vaisseaux. Elles furent très efficace et ,petit à petit , la balance commença à pencher en faveur des wraiths.

***200 ans plus tard** *

« -Mes reines, le vaisseau ravitailleur n'est toujours pas arrivé et nos réserves s'amenuisent. Quels ordres dois-je donner au soldats? »

« -De tenir sur leur réserve! Cingla l'une des deux reines , grande et mince, avec les cheveux blancs coupé en carré. Atlantis sera bientôt conquise, ils ne doivent pas faiblir! »

« -Ce n'est pas avec des soldats affamés et épuisés que nous aurons la victoire, fit remarquer la deuxième, plus petit mais toute aussi mince, ses cheveux noires coiffés en une longue tresse noire. Commandant, contactez nos sœurs sur les autres ruches , j'ai à leur parler... »

« -Qu'as tu à leur dire ? » demanda l'autre reine.

« -Tu verras... » fit-elle en se levant de son trône.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de commande, suivie de sa sœur. Quand elle arriva à la salle , l'écran montrait plusieurs reines, l'air tendues et impatientes.

« -J'imagine que c'est à propos des ravitailleur... » dit l'une des reines , à la peau bleue et au cheveux rouges, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche.

«-Je propose un roulement... Partons chacune notre tour pour nous ravitailler... » répondit la jeune reine au cheveux noires.

« -Pour vous accaparez le commandement de la flotte et tout le mérite de la victoire devant les Grandes Reines pendant notre absence ? S'écria une autre reine , très jeune et très méfiante. C'est hors de question! »

« -Elle a raison ma sœur, fit la reine au carré blanc avec un sourire ironique. Ne sois pas si gourmande avec le pouvoir. Nous le sommes toutes bien assez... »

« -Je ne pense pas au commandement de la flotte mais a la réussite de la mission qui nous a été confiée! » se défendit la Reine.

« -Hum, c'est cela... fit la rein au cheveux rouges. Laissez nous y réfléchir... »

Et toute les reines disparurent de l'écran.

« -Elles se méfient trop et elles nous feront tous mourir de faim! » s'écria la Reine.

« -La Grande Reine qui nous commandait toutes a eu son vaisseau coulé au fond de l'océan, lui répondit l'autre. Et elles attendent toutes l'occasion pour s'autoproclamer Commandante Suprême. Tu crois vraiment qu'elles abandonneront leur position pour une chose aussi futile que leur propre survie? »

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel? Était-elle la seule à réfléchir? Elle regagna ses quartiers seule. Chaque fibre de son corps était en tension mais tout se détendit dès qu'elle vit le jeune homme assis près de la bais vitrée. Il était mince, les cheveux longs et blonds, attachés sur sa nuque. Ses yeux étaient aussi gris que la pierre et sa tenue était typiquement ancienne. Il ne devait même pas avoir plus de 20 ans.

« -Jasis... » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Il se retourna et son visage s'éclaira.

« -Ma Reine! »

Il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle plongea son visage dans son cou pour humer son odeur.

« -Ce fut long sans toi, avoua la Reine. Comment te sens tu ? »

Le visage de Jasis s'assombrit.

« -Toute la journée, par la fenêtre, je vois tes darts et ceux de tes sœurs bombarder ma cité... »

« -Je comprend... Ça doit être dur pour toi. »

L'Ancien réussit tout de même à reaccrocher un sourire à son visage.

« -Mais je suis là... parce que je t'aime. »

La Reine sourit également et le poussa doucement vers le lit, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le matelas.

Cela faisait 40 ans que Jasis était auprès d'elle. Il avait été capturé et il aurait du se faire torturer pour qu'il avoue les projets des Anciens. Seulement voilà, la Reine avait fini par vouloir autre chose que des informations de la part de son pire ennemi, et le jeune Ancien avait découvert autre chose dans le cœur de cette wraith...

Il avait survécu tout ce temps grâce aux stratagèmes de la Reine pour le cacher et aussi grâce au Don de Vie, qui le gardait éternellement jeune.

« -Tu sembles fatigué... » lui dit-il soudainement en lui caressant le dos.

« -Oh... Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de réserve... » dit-elle simplement , ne voulant pas le gêner avec ce détail.

« -Tu sais que si jamais tu voulais , je... » commença-t-il.

« -Non, » dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Jamais elle ne lui reprendrais toute la vie qu'elle lui avait donné.

**Je m'arrête donc ici en plein milieu désolé, mais je peux pas couper mieux et on aura tout de même appris des choses importantes**

**J'attends donc vos avis, et promis je termine la 2ème partie le plus vite possible.**

**A bientôt :)**


End file.
